


It's Burning Hot, but that's OK

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: I'm trying to write a drabble and still not succeeding, M/M, Oneshot, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The single spark of flame amidst the crazy lightning storm.</p><p>The young dragon was young enough that this was the first time an element that was not his own entered his chest. But because he wasn't a hatchling, either, it didn't go unnoticed, didn't hide itself in his ignorance as it would in a child's Heart. And it bothered him, a little. Fortunately, he has his Right Eye to explain to him that it's not a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Burning Hot, but that's OK

**It's Burning Hot, but that's OK**

 

 _Just as I've thought - icy water didn't do_ nothing.

And so, he left the river, now wondering lazily what else could he do. Besides asking Kojuuro, but somehow, it seemed it wasn't something to ask his Right Eye about. It felt even more personal, somehow.

_Shit._

And it wasn't everyday that he suddenly felt a very small flame, burning in his chest amidst all the Lightning, burning strong.

_Shit. What are you, ///what are you//// Sanada//////// Yukimura////// ?! I want to fight you again. Now. Or this will still burn._

_/////////// <<<<Shit.<<<<>>>/////////// Maybe 's OK<<<>.>>>><>///////////Shit, it's like he's here.//////Still./,,,,,,,,,,,,<<<<<<<<>>>>>>/////////////_

 

_**************_

Nevermind. Fuck that 'personal'.

"Kojuuro. If I were to say that those flaming spears of his, _that guy_ we met yesterday, that _happy_ one, left some burning ashes in my soul and in _my chest,_ would you laugh?"

Yes, he was still slightly apprehensive about his Right Hand's possible reaction to all this. Because didn't it all just sound _silly_ when uttered aloud? ////////[[[[,,,,,,<<<<//// _Shit. Damn that Yukimura Sanada and his still-burning flames.////////[[[[,,,,,, <<<<////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||))))\\\\\\\\\\\||\\\\`````////_

"No. It's natural and means he's left an impression on you, literally so. Is this truly the first time it's happened to you?"

" _Oh, yeah._ What does this mean, _care to explain?"_

He tried to say it lightly, but he was still truly curious.

"It means that your heart isn't unconnected now. In other words, you've grown up as a man and as a warrior. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lord Masamune."

Smile.

" _I see."_

After a moment, he asked, because this question, for him, needed to be posed:

 _"_ And in Yukimura Sanada's chest, in there now a particle of _my Thunder?"_

"Unless he's made of stone, there is. Without question. Tell me, could you imagine striking the ground with one of your Claws and leaving no trace? It's how this happens."

" _Good._ Kojuuro, _thanks._ And I can you've experienced this - not _this,_ but similar. So I _believe ya."_


End file.
